coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3591 (8th September 1993)
Plot Vera plans a party for Tommy's first birthday. Percy is amazed to receive an invite to Olive Clarke and Edwin Turner's wedding. He thinks that it's an insult to Nobby Clarke's memory. Amy is flattered that Andy wants to be with her but fears Andy will regret the decision later in life. She tells him that she's not worth the sacrifice. Steve tells Vicky that he's sick of never seeing her; he doesn't want a holiday romance. He demands something more permanent. Reg advises Debi Scott not to put the Corner Shop up for auction but hold out for a good sale. She worries that she'll never sell it. Andy tells Amy that if she can't respect his judgement they should stop seeing each other. Reg arranges to entertain Debi in his flat to give her more advice. Mike and Mark look round Oakhill School. Mark worries that he wouldn't fit in but Mike tells him he needs contacts to succeed. Mark agrees to go. Nicky is upset that they'll no longer be friends. Alf is furious when Audrey is late home from work on the evening he officially retires from the council. Vicky is hurt when Steve drinks with Fiona in the Rovers. Alf throws a party at The Queens to celebrate his retirement after twenty-six years of being a councillor. Jim dresses up and sneaks into The Queens, mingling with Alf's guests. Audrey falls asleep after work and misses Alf's party. Jim tells Liz that he can't cope and needs her. He promises that he'll change if she'll give him another chance but she tells him that she's happy with Colin. He is devastated. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards Guest cast *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Debi Scott - Lesley Clare O'Neill *Mark Redman - Chris Cook *Harry Potts - Russell Dixon *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and hallway *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Oakhill School - Exterior *The Queens - Public *Unnamed pub Notes *Rita Sullivan and Alf Roberts recall his stag party and how she denied knowing Len Fairclough when a policewoman brought him home drunk. This occurred in Episode 1791 (15th March 1978). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf has a big night planned, but Audrey isn't in a co-operative mood. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,600,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1993 episodes